What The Heart Yearns For
by Chris'girl6935
Summary: What happens in my eyes after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon.
1. Prologue

**What The Heart Yearns For**

**Base:**

Based after Edward leaves in New Moon. That's when this story starts.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of these characters or the very first part of this story. The only thing that belongs to me is the thoughts and words put in after what happens in New Moon. I will put Stephanie Meyer's words from New Moon in Bold print (But I do not own that. That is her words not mine.) , seeing as that is how my story starts. But the fascinating characters and all of that belongs to Stephanie Meyer and nobody else.

**Prologue:**

What happens when Edward leaves? Will Bella be alright? Will she succumb to the thoughts of suicide or keep to her promise? Will she really be safe? Will she get her love back? Only she knows what she will do. But will Alice see what Bella is thinking of doing and make it impossible? Edward asked Alice not to look for Bella's future but that doesn't mean she doesn't sometimes see it. Will Alice tell Edward what is happening to his beloved Bella? Will she tell him what Bella is contemplating doing?


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

**"Bella, we're leaving."**

**"When you say _we_--,"**

**"I mean my family and myself."**

**"Okay, I'll come with you."**

**"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."**

**"You…don't…want me?"**

**"No."**

**"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much,"**

**"Anything."**

**"Don't do anything reckless or stupid, Do you understand what I'm saying?"**

**I nodded helplessly.**

**"I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself—for him."**

**"I will."**

**"And I'll make you a promise in return, I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."**

**"Wait!"**

**"Take care of yourself."**

They had left me! He had left. I _was _only human. How could I expect him to stay with me? But of course I still did. I had hoped that one day he would change his mind and change me into a vampire too. But he left. Along with the rest of his family. And with the way he put it they weren't ever going to come back. Why did I have to promise him I wouldn't do anything reckless or stupid? He couldn't really expect me to keep that promise could he? The pain was nearly crippling. It tore through my chest and left me gasping for air. I couldn't take this anymore.

As far as I could see it I had two choices. One, to end this myself and kill myself. Or two, I could go after him. I don't know where he'd be but I could at least try. He had once said something about another "vegetarian" coven like them in Denali, Alaska. I knew some of their names and I could go there and ask them if they knew anything. But I would have to plan more about this. I would kill myself just yet. I would at least try to get my life back. And if that didn't work then there would be no point in living. I started walking back to the house to tell Charlie I was leaving. I'm eighteen and he can't stop me.


	3. Chapter 2: Telling Charlie

**Chapter 2: Telling Charlie**

I walked into my house, unlocking the front door with the key underneath the eave.

"Bella?" Charlie called out from the living room when he heard the front door open.

"Yeah, Ch-Dad it's me." I called back while waling into the living room where he was watching TV. _Some things never change_, I thought, _Charlie is still in love with watching sports._

"Dad, I need to talk to you." I said. Charlie turned down the volume of the TV and turned to face me.

"What's up, Bells?" he asked. _Uh-oh. I still don't know what to say. Oh crap._

"Umm….I'm not sure how to say this." I said. Charlie only looked at me curiously.

"I'm leaving." I finally said.

"Where? To Phoenix?" he asked. I could see the hurt in his eyes but I wouldn't think about that.

"No, I'm eighteen. So, I'm moving Dad. I'm sorry. But I really can't stay here anymore." I replied. While trying to make him take this easily and without hurting him too much.

"Ok. If that's what you want." Charlie said after a long pause of complete silence.

"Thank you Dad. I really appreciate it."_ I'm surprised that he didn't put up a fight at all_. I headed up to my room and packed. I kissed Charlie and hugged him goodbye before I walked back through the front door.

"Goodbye Bells, I love you. Call me when you can please." Charlie called before I shut the door behind me.

Then I headed to my truck and drove to the airport in Seattle. I got the earliest plane to Alaska and surprisingly found a map for Alaska. The town I would be landing in was actually right beside Denali. Perfect. They called for my plane flight and I boarded. Settling in for the long plane ride ahead of me.


	4. Chapter 3: Denali

Chapter 3: Denali

**Chapter 3: Denali**

I _have to admit, Denali is beautiful. But it's freezing._ It was a cloudy day with no sun out. _Perfect for a vampire_. I started walking around, not really knowing where to go from here. But I had made it this far and I wasn't giving up_. But where was I supposed to go from here? How was I supposed to find Tanya and the others? _

_I was remembering all the good memories of…..him,_ I can't even think his name, _and I. The bad ones always hurt worse._ I wrapped an arm around my chest. _It didn't hurt horribly right now. As if it thought it would seek some sort of comfort soon_. I was getting my hopes up again. If only he had never left. _It would make this existence in my life a lot easier_. Then I noticed I'd been walking for hours. _And that's when I saw him._ _Edward,_ wink, _was walking not ten yards from me._ I was frozen in place. I couldn't move and my legs would not lead me anywhere. And then he looked up at me.

When his eyes met mine I gasped, my knees buckled beneath me, and I was falling. But before my face hit the concrete I felt arms catch me. His strong arms were wrapped around me, just like I'd dreamed of after he left. Electricity shot through my body.

Then the pain took over my body. I was gasping for air, while trying to close the

hole in my chest with my arms.

"Bella? Are you alright?" His voice was frantic with panic but I couldn't understand what he was saying_. I was reveling in the sound of his voice. Remembering again the happy nights when he would talk to me before I went to sleep. The nights when he still loved me._

"Bella?" he called again. And that's when I lost consciousness.


End file.
